FwPCMH42
is the 42nd episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 91st episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Nagisa is invited to the Amusement Park by Fujimura and it's a dream come true! But to her dismay, Honoka and Kimata were also invited. Together the four friends spend a day at the Amusement Park as Nagisa plans to work up the courage to confess her feelings for Fujipi. '' Summary Nagisa is on her way to school when Fujipi joins her to ask if she would like to join him at the new Amusement Park. She agrees and he runs off, promising to give her the deails later, leaving Nagisa to wonder if this is like a real date. When the eventual "date" approaches, Nagisa is disappointed to see that joining Fujipi is Honoka and Kimata. Kimata suggests they go skating, with Honoka agreeing, although Nagisa doesn't like the idea that much considering she is the only one of the four who isn't that good at skating. Just as she was about to give up Honoka is able to convince her to keep trying. She tries to relax herself and is able to skate a little; but this proves too good to be true and she slips. Before she can collide with a wall, Fujimura saves her and she thanks him, slipping after he releases her, causing them to accidentally embrace. He then offers to help Nagisa by teaching her the basics. Meanwhile, Hikaru is decorating a Christmas Tree with the Butler Zakenna. Suddenly, he has a vision of a Christmas Tree and bicycles and someone shouts for someone else to watch out. Hikari is shown carrying a Christmas Tree to the Tako Cafe and stands up as two children ride off on their bikes. She comments that she heard a voice, although Pollun and Lulun did not. The butler Zakenna question Hikaru after he mentions this, but he tells them that it isn't important. At the rink, Nagisa is able to do a little better. But when she thinks about how she and Fujipi may look like a couple, she slips again. Only for Fujipi to catch her again. At the Tako Cafe, Hikari decorates the Christmass Tree when Pollun remarks that he feels something. She spots Hikaru suddenly, and he seems to spot her. They both get frightened and Baldez destroys the ornaments from both locations, causing Pollun and Lulun to get frightened and suggest they get ahold of Nagisa and Honoka. At the Park, the girls take a break while the boys play some table soccer. Nagisa thinks about how much fun she had at the skating rink and wonders if she may finally confess her feelings as Honoka returns with ice cream, surprising Nagisa and causing her to ask how she knew she was thinking about it. Before she is able to enjoy the ice cream, they suddenly spot a Heartiel named Lovelun. She tells them that she was called by the love at this place and asks Nagisa when she will confess to Fujimura. She quickly tries to deny anything again, but Lovelun tells her that she will find her own path one day. With that, the group decide to get onto the Ferris Wheel. Nagisa and Fujipi step inside and the Instructor shuts the door, causing Honoka to reveal that only two people can share one. Nagisa expresses shock and attempts to think of something to discuss, but despite this chance all she can think about is confessing. Before she is able to though, she sees that Fujipi has fallen asleep. Mepple remarks that he feels an evil presence, and Nagisa expresses more disbelief in the situation while stepping out of the wheel with Honoka. They look to see a Zakenna made from ice and transform into Pretty Cure as Hikari runs to the Park. The Zakenna shoots out ice from it's mouth, freezing the girls. Hikari quickly transforms into Shiny Luminous and Uraganos appears to corner her. Lulun changes into her true form but she is grabbed by Uraganos, threatening to crush her on the spot. After the light starts to glow, the Heartiel Brooch appears, allowing Luminous to summon a shield for defense. Suddenly, Hikaru summons a strange wave, blowing everything in the park. Uraganos questions this and Baldez claims it was swelling of Darkness, and he knows where it came from. Uraganos attempts attacking Luminous again but the girls stand in his way, revealing that the darkness broke the ice to free them. They call the Sparkle Bracelets and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle. Uraganos tries to block it but fails and the girls use it to defeat the Zakenna. After everything returns to normal, the group reunite and Fujipi decides to get something from the Yakisoba Stand. Nagisa decides to do it for him though, as thanks for the skating lessons and runs to fetch it. However, feeling that five containers may be too hard for her to carry on her own, Kimata offers to lend her a hand, only for Honoka to offer to help as well. After Nagisa purchases the snacks, she starts to head ot the location for them to enjoy it and she thinks about how wonderful the day was, and how she had a great time with Fujimura. She starts to practice how she could confess to him. But unknowingly, Honoka was there to hear everything and she expresses shock. However, she is very happy and they see that it has began to snow, deciding to hide nearby while Nagisa joins Fujimura. He asks her what she was doing, but instead of spitting it out, Nagisa claims she was wishing that they all have a Merry Christmas. He goes on to wish her a merry christmas in return. Main Events *Nagisa finally admits her love of Fujimura out loud; but isn't heard by anyone, except for Honoka. *Hikari and the Boy in the Mansion begin to hear one another without close contact. *During a fight between the Cures and a Zakenna, The Boy in the Mansion unknowingly unleashes a massive darkness burst to protect Shiny Luminous, shocking everyone in where it came from but advising Baldez that his power is finally awakening. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Lovelun Villains *Uraganos *Baldez *Viblis *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata Trivia * This is the last episode to be scripted by series composition writer Kawasaki Ryo. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart